


The Kindness of a Stranger

by JJ_the_ninja



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Tags Are Hard, luke and caleb are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_the_ninja/pseuds/JJ_the_ninja
Summary: Sometimes all you need is for someone to listen to you
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Kindness of a Stranger

Running. The only thing I seem to do now. Running from the kids who torment me, running from the constant arguments of my parents, running from myself. The wind whipped against my face as I made my way through the school gates, losing myself in the sea of people-- the sea that didn’t know that I existed. The case holding my beloved possession bounces slightly against my back as I make my way through the halls waiting and fearing for when the next attack would strike. 

The loud ringing of the bell brought me to my senses, but going to homeroom and getting picked on for half an hour would not help matters. I absentmindedly walked past my homeroom and made my way to the theater doors farther down campas. Sneaking to the back of the stage, I made my way over to a small hallway with a ladder leading up to the ceiling. Climbing up and opening the hatch to the roof, I looked around at the normally empty school roof, only to notice a bare arm sticking out from behind the air conditioning vent leading to the room below. 

Surprised at seeing another person up here, I slowly went to sit down against the side of the vent where the mysterious person wasn’t . A slight creak was heard as I sat down, no doubtly alerting the other person of my presence. The air seemed to still as the other student, hopefully, processed the small sound. A light, beautiful laugh gifted my ears before the voice of an angel followed not soon after. 

“Come here often?” the mystery-human asked in a somewhat humorous way. Startled at actually being talked to, I stayed quiet, before laughing awkwardly myself. 

“Yeah, actually. Not many people know how to get up here so I come up here to think,” I pause before adding, “and to escape…” 

“Glad to know I'm not the only one who needs it,” the person said before movement could be heard and the vent creaked. I looked up when the footsteps stopped, and oh my God, the sight in front of me was amazing and terrifying at the same time: Luke Patterson. The guy with beautiful brown eyes and perfect hair. The guy I have had many classes with over the years but rarely talked to. The guy with the voice of an angel and outstanding guitar skills. Luke Patterson, whose cousin has verbally and physically attacked me since sixth grade. 

Luke seemed to look over at me too, probably wondering if he knew me. I honestly doubt he would though. I'm always in the back of the class, never talking to anyone. I'm the kid who always does group projects alone--the kid with no friends. I slowly move my head to look at the ground again. 

“Reggie?”At the sound of my name, I immediately looked up. Yeah, I was happy that he knew my name, but I'm more confused as to why he would actually remember my name. 

“Y-you know my name?” he stared at me with his equally confused face before sitting down in front of me and looking me in the eyes. 

“Why do you think I wouldn’t know your name?” he slightly tilted his head to the side. “I've had at least one class with you since middle school, and my cousin even told me you're one of his best friends”. 

“Well yeah that makes--wait what was that last part?” I heard that right didn't I? I had to have misheard him. 

“My cousin Caleb? He told me you guys hangout all the time?” Luke looked genuinely confused. But honestly so was I. The stupidly strong and manipulative Caleb Covington lied to Luke about our “relationship.” Has he lied to other people? Could he be why barely anyone has talked to me since middle school? 

“What-- what else has he said about me?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

We had ended up on the roof the entire school day. Luke telling me all the things his cousin told him. All the lies. All the rumors he had “just so happen to mention” about me. I felt sick. A blank look had taken over my features as I half heartedly stared at the ground. 

“Reg? Are you ok?” The slightly smaller boy in front of me asked. I wasn't going to say anything, but I looked up anyway. His face had a look of confusion, but his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes held an emotion I had barely seen in my life. They held, worry. 

I broke down. Right there. The confusion on his face quickly changed to match the look in his eyes, and he pulled me into a hug. I cried harder. My parents haven't given me physical contact like a hug or kiss good night since I was five; I’m almost 16 now. I slowly wrapped my arms around him while I cried. 

After I had finally calmed down enough, I told him. I told Luke everything. About Caleb, about my parents, heck I even started talking about how I hadn't had a friend since elementary but then moved towns for middle school. By the time I had stopped talking, I had noticed his arms seemed to hug me tighter. We stayed on the roof for the next hour or so, just like that. wrapped in each other’s arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I slowly walked up to the school gates, awaiting Caleb or the lecture from the principal asking about me skipping every class yesterday, whichever comes first. Not even lying when I say the first step I take onto school grounds, Caleb runs up to me and punches me square in the jaw. He has a smile on his face, like usual. His sick, non trustable smile. He proceeds to continue with his “fun” while I start to curl into a ball, his friends coming over to watch, the rest of the school just letting it happen. Hearing their thoughts and insults didn't help that matter either. 

Then the unexpectable happened. A pair of shoes walks up to the group surrounding me, pushing two Caleb's friends out of the way, and offers me a hand. I stared at it for a good three seconds before deciding that it’s real, and grabbed it. I’m immediately pulled up and into a hug. 

“I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen,” the person holding me said. Why was the voice so familiar? “You are going to leave Reggie alone. You're never going to touch him again. You're not even going to speak to or about him again. Do you understand me, Caleb” 

“Crystal, Lucas.” And he walked away. Eyes wide and pulling back from the hug, I see the person who saved me; I see Luke. I hug him again, feeling him wrapping his arms under mine. 

“Why did you help me” I ask, leaning down more to my head in the crock of his neck. 

He sighed, and laughed slightly before pulling back to look me in the eyes. “Because, you dork, you’re worth saving. Come on, I want you to meet my friends. They're gonna love you.” 

And we walked off hand in hand. From that point on, I knew I could do anything with Luke by my side. Who knew the kindness of someone who was basically a stranger less than 24 hours ago could help me feel like I actually belonged in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a writing contest at my school and at the beginning stages of writing this i was like “lol this kinda reminds me of Reggie”. and then i basically wrote a one shot for a school contest(and the school only did 1st place so i have no idea how i did which pissed me off)but it cool so yeah. posted it in wattpad too under the same name.


End file.
